Racing With the Heavens
by Doraigaa
Summary: Salima and Kai watch as Ray rides in the green and silver racecar, but a terrible accident takes a certain nekojin's life. How will Salima Kon's girlfriend react. Will they see him again?
1. Chapter 1

"Look at me Salima! I'll be fine! Just tell Mr. Hiwatari, that I'll bring another racing trophy to his office desk!" Ray said giving a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek and then jumped into the race car. 

"Well okay Hon...I'll tell him!"

Salima waved as the green flag was waved. Then cheering was heard and the cars took off.

_"Goin at 210 miles per hour is Michael Summers! But wait! Raymond Kon is pulling up at 215 miles per hour taking first place!"_ Chief yelled into the speaker! The crowd cheered as the silver and green painted car took the lead of the light blue and gold painted car.

"Mr. Hiwatari...Ray's in first place!" Salima exclaimed running into Kai's office. "Well he better...he's representing Hiwatari Co." Kai laughed. Salima smiled.

All of a sudden a huge crash was heard through the office.

_"Oh No! Oh No! Race Car 56 just, just..."_ Chief stopped half way of what he said.

"What now!" Kai snarled. "Wait! Mr. Hiwatari, isn't Ray's car number 56?" Salima asked. Kai's eyes widened as he shot out of his chair and to the window. "Salima!" he cryed.

Salima ran to the window to see what her boss was calling her name for!

_"Number 56...has just crashed into the wall!"_ Chief cryed.

Kai and Salima looked at the wreck in shock! The green car was torned to pieces, and on fire! "Ray!" Salima cryed.

"Mr. Hiwatari! Mr. Hiwatari!" Tyson cryed running into the office. "R-Ray...he crashed!"

"I know idiot!" Kai snapped.

"Come on Salima!" Kai said. They all ran down flights of stair onto the raceway. There was not a car on the track, except for the race car that Ray was in that was wrecked.

Kai looked through the huge wreck, fumes hit against there faces as they looked for Ray.

"Ray!" Salima cryed

The crowd was crying hopeing for Numbah 56 to answer his girlfriend's call. "Ray!" She cryed again. They all dug through the wreck, car parts and all!

"S-Slaima," a faint voice called.

Kai, Tyson, and Salima froze and listened. "Did you hear that?" Kai asked. Tyson and Salima nodded. "Yeah," Tyson whispered.

"S-Salima!" the faint voice said again but louder.

"Yes," Salima answered.

Tyson laughed but Kai then elbowed him in the side. 'This is soooo stupid,' Kai thought.

But then they saw Salima walk towards a part of the car. "R-Ray," she whispered. She then plowed off a huge thing of metal to see an almost dieing body under it.

"Ray!" she gasped as she fell to her knees infront of him.

The car was wrecked, but Ray looked more wrecked than the car itself. "Ray!" Salima cryed again.

"S-Salima!" he said again. "Yes!" she asked.

"I-I love you, and always will," Ray announced. Salima looked at the boy's golden eye, that seemed to not have any life left in it.

"What! Ray! What's that suppose to mean?" Salima snapped as she picked him up in her arms. "Ray! Ray!" she called out. No answer was heard from the raven haired boy. "No!" Salima whispered.

Tears flowed down her face and onto Ray's raceing outfit. "No," she said again.

"Salima," Kai whispered walking up to her. "Look, Salima...he's smiling, does that mean anything to you?" Kai asked in a calm voice.

She looked away from Ray's wide opened dead golden eyes. "Yes...but I loved him!" she cryed.

Tyson then went up to Kai and looked at him with a sad look. "Kai...let's go," he whispered. As they left Kai took one last look at Salima with a sad look. He felt bad for her. 'This was a bad idea for Ray took become a Race Car Driner,' Kai thought walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"God! How am I supposed to pay for funeral bills, car bills, and buisness stuff!" Kai shouted. 

"Settal down Mr. Hiwatari, please...we'll find a way," Miss. Chou announced. Kai looked over at the pink haired girl. "Mariah! How can you be acting like this, Ray just died thanks to a car crash! You should be acting sad! You were one of his friends!" Kai snapped.

Mariah jumped at her bosses yelling. "He dumped me for that red head Okumura!" Mariah snarled. "Mariah!" Kai gasped.

"Kai!"

"Mariah! Stop it!" Kai snapped.

Mariah looked away from the slate haired boy. "I-I...Kai." "Stop Miss. Chou! Please bring in Mr. Granger," Kai scouled. Mariah nodded and then left the room.

"God! How annoying, now I see why you dumped her Ray! Well we're all sorry about what happened, I just wish there was some way, you could come back!" Kai said thinking out loud.

_'It's fine,'_ a echoing vice said.

Kai jumped as he looked around the room. "Who! What! Where!" Kai gasped, "who's there?"

A small laugh was heard. Kai turned to the door. "Tyson?" he said.

_'Nope!'_

"Salima!"

_'No I'm a male not a female!'_

"Uh..." Kai look closer to see mist in the shape of a person. "Ray," he whispered.

The figure nodded as he stepped closer to Mr. Hiwatari.

_'It's not your fault I died Kai...I didn't pay attention to were I was going,' Ray chuckled. 'So I had to pay with my life, Kai I just wanted to tell you that, but now I have to go.'_

Ray started to disappeat into the air. "Wait Ray!" Kai called out, but it was too late, he disappeared.

That night Kai got a call.

"Hello!" he snapped, he was too tierd to talk.

"Kai! This is Tyson."

"What do you want!"

"It's Salima...I came over to see how she was doing, and she tried to kill herself!"

"Suicide!" Kai gasped.

"Yes!" Tyson answered.

"Put her on the phone Tyson." Kai asked.

"Okay, hold on."

Kai couldn't believe what Salima tryed to do. It's terrible! 'Gosh Salima...it's fine Ray was okay with it...live life god!' he thought.

"Hello," a voice said, it sounded like it was about to cry.

"Salima," Kai said.

"Yes."

"Calm down, your taking this too far. Ray fine, he talked with me...I know weird but I saw his ghost, and he told me it was fine, he wasn't paying attention, so he paided with his life. Got that Salima Okumura!"

A sniff was heard on the other side of the phone.

"Salima!" Kai snapped.

"Yes! Kai! I get it!" Salima cryed hanging up on him.

'Gosh Salima, you sometimes act like Mariah. Like come on Suicide! Salima, tsk, tsk, tsk,' Kai thought.


End file.
